


Unknown Opponent

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 3D Chess, M/M, bonding over chess, secret chess, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds a chess game set up waiting for him in the break room, one piece moved. He carries on the game. But who's playing with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for drbonersmccoy from her prompt: spock secretly playing Jim at chess leading to relationships~

Jim was sat in the break room, picking idly at his dinner, when he noticed it the first time. Across from him, on a different table, was one of the chess sets they had in each break room. It was set up, each piece in its rightful place, with one piece set out in what seemed like an opening move. There was no one sat at the table, there weren’t many people in the room either, but there it was.

After he ate his meal, Jim stood and left, the chess game still on his mind as he lay down to sleep.

The next evening, when he signed off for the day, Jim went to the break room again. He often used that particular room due to the usual quiet it held. Spock often took his meals there, adding to the quiet. But, Spock had duties to attend to, so Jim ate alone.

The chess game was still there. One move made, the white piece standing alone and waiting to be opposed.

James Tiberius Kirk was not one to say no to a challenge, let alone a game of chess. So, he stood, walked over to the game and sat. He contemplated. It was unlikely one of the higher officers had set up the game, it was most likely an Ensign with boring transitions between shifts. James made his first move. It was an obvious one, the piece would most likely be taken swiftly, but Jim knew how to win a game of chess. He would wait, bide his time, and strike when his unknown opponent made a mistake. He wondered if he’d win.

He finished his meal, a chicken sandwich as was his custom, and left the break room. He spent the evening in his quarters, signing engineering reports and brushing up on his Vulcan. It was a difficult language to get your tongue around, so to speak, with its harsh consonants and plethora of apostrophes. Jim practiced for an hour and a half before settling down for the night.

The next day the Alpha shift was, once again, uneventful. There was a reading on the scanner for a few moments, but it turned out to be a trader ship passing through the sector. Spock probably had a boring shift. Jim stood from his chair and beckoned him over.

“Yes, Captain?” Jim looked up at his dear friend, who he may or may not have been a little in love with, and smiled.

“I was just wondering how your scientific research was progressing, Mr. Spock.” He said, observing the way Spock’s features shifted when he spoke about something he found ‘fascinating’, as he often said.

“It is progressing well, and just as planned. Though it will be completed soon.” Spock clasped his hands behind his back, his back straight, and nodded slightly as he spoke. Jim smiled wider at the news.

“Oh, that’s good news then. Perhaps you’d like to play a game of chess with me, when you’re finished for the evening of course.” He asked hopefully; they had spent many evenings together, though not so many recently due to Spock’s scientific pursuits. Spock nodded once and Jim could swear there was a small smile on his lips.

“I would be honoured, Captain. I shall endeavour to be with you at 21:45 hours.” Spock said, then nodded and went back to his post. Jim smiled to himself.

At the end of his shift, he nodded to Spock and Uhura, gave Sulu the order to stay on course and let Chekov take the conn. He made his way to the break room, his stomach gurgling at him as he walked. The familiar quiet descended and Jim felt his shoulders drop. The room was empty, no need to keep himself upright and commanding when no one would see, right? Jim picked up a tray and put his order into the computer, wincing at the smell of the meatloaf escaping the chute. Then, he balanced the food on the tray with a large coffee and sat at his usual table. It took him a few minutes to notice the chess set, still set up at the table opposite, had changed slightly.

Someone had made the next move.

Jim’s heart lurched slightly in his chest. He dropped his fork and walked over to the table. He looked down and frowned. His piece was still there, the bait hadn’t been taken. Whoever it was he was playing, they knew how to play. Jim took one of his pawns and moved it forward, taking the oppositions pawn. It might have been a mistake, but it would open him up for more moves. Then, with a frown fixed to his features, Jim sat down and finished his meal.

Spock was, as always, on time for their game in Jim’s quarters. Jim let him in, smiling brightly, and offered him a drink knowing the Vulcan would refuse.

“Then I suggest we get on. I’ve been practicing, you know. I think I can win this time!” Jim declared. He had won several of their games, but Spock had still won more. Jim sat them down at his table, the skin of his hand tingling where it made contact with Spock’s forearm.

“Very well, Jim. I believe it’s my turn to move first.” Spock said, reaching for a white pawn and moving it forward two squares. Jim laughed at the familiar move and moved his pawn in kind. They spent an hour playing, not talking, but simply enjoying one another’s company. They never played particularly aggressively, the game being a pass time instead of a contest, and Jim won that night. He laughed and slapped his thigh.

“Knew I could win.” He said, grinning at Spock. Spock smiled. Jim stared. Spock’s smiles were incredibly rare, each one ingrained on Jim’s memory. Spock seemed to realise what he was doing and straightened his features with a small cough.

“You are a proficient chess player, Captain.” He stated, reverting back to formality. Jim nodded, scratching at his knee with one hand.

“Spock, I told you to call me Jim when we’re off duty.” He said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Spock hesitated before nodding.

“I remember, Jim.” The Vulcan said, visibly making an effort to relax. Jim appreciated it and smiled, reaching forward to pat Spock’s knee. His fingers tingled again.

Spock left not long after, his form lingering in the doorway for a moment as he said goodbye. Jim almost asked him to stay.

Over the next three days, Jim played the unknown chess player. They were evenly matched, it seemed, yet Jim still had no idea who they were. He didn’t want to spoil it by asking anyone about who had been in that particular break room over the last week, though.

That night, after placing his rook in check with his opponent’s king, Jim decided to stop by and see Bones. The doctor had been cooped up in his office for the last few days doing reports and research, on what Jim had no idea, Bones’ research was a little beyond him some days. He buzzed, waiting for the gravel of Bones’ voice to echo through the door. The door opened a moment later.

“Jim, just give me a second, got this damn report to review from Nurse Chapel…” He signed the bottom of the PADD and turned in his chair. “Now, what can I do for you?” He asked, hands folded in his lap. Jim sauntered over and leaned on the desk with his hip.

“Nothing in particular, I just thought I’d stop by, see how you’re doing.” He said, smiling at his friend. Bones rolled his eyes.

“I’m just peachy, Jim. Now what’s on your mind?” Bones grumbled, one eyebrow raised slightly. Jim paused, bit his lip, and then spoke.

“There’s a chess game set up in the break room.” He answered. Bones stayed silent for a minute, an incredulous expression on his face, then laughed.

“A chess game. Right.” He rubbed his face with one hand. “And this is important, why…?” He trailed off. Jim shrugged, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well, someone had set it up and made a move. And I made the next move… We’re in check now.” He paused and shrugged again. “Guess I’m wondering who it is.” Bones sighed heavily and crossed his arms.

“So, you’re playing some kind of blind date chess game with someone on the ship.” He said. Jim ignored the long-suffering tone. Bones loved him, they’d been friends forever, he wasn’t about to get tired of Jim now. Instead of replying verbally, Jim nodded and scratched the back of his neck. “Have you thought of just asking who it is?” He asked.

“Of course I have! I just…” He paused.

“You just..?”

“Don’t want to ruin it.” He finished, feeling a little pathetic.

“Well you’re gonna have to finish the game sometime. Might as well know who to congratulate on winning.” Bones smirked at him, lips twisted upward at one corner.

“Hey! I’m a good chess player, should see me beat Spock.” He said, a little pride slipping through. Bones’ smile slipped for a second before he chuckled.

“Uh-huh. Well you’re on your own, kid.” Bones said. Jim knew something was off. Bones wouldn’t say anything though; getting anything out of the doctor was like getting blood out of a stone. And not a sentient one.

“Bones, you’re so useful sometimes, you know?” Jim said. He jabbed McCoy in the arm before turning and leaving.

“At least I don’t mope about Vulcans!” He shot back. Jim paused, his heart jolted in his chest, and he turned to look at McCoy. Bones had a knowing look on his face. Jim sighed. McCoy had known about his feelings for Spock for a little while, but he kept quiet about it. Sometimes Jim forgot that he knew.

“I’m… I’m dealing with it. In my own way.” Jim rubbed his face with one hand and left the office, walking the halls of his ship slowly.

He spent the next three days in a sombre mood, his time on the bridge spent giving orders and trying not to look at his First Officer too much. Uhura seemed to notice as she stood next to him for a few minutes simply talking to him about how some of the ensigns were coping. Each evening, he went and ate his dinner and made the next move on the chess board. Once, Bones ate with him and observed as he moved his rook down a level.

“You know, you’re taking this very seriously.” He remarked. Jim shrugged and finished his dinner. They spoke little, but it was a nice evening.

The night after, Spock had signed off for the day and gone to sick bay to inquire after McCoy’s medical knowledge. Jim made his way to the break room, his feet heavy, and paused in the doorway.

Spock.

The Vulcan was stood, his body relaxed, over the chess board. He had one slender hand stretched out, his fingers touching the king, and a soft smile on his lips. Jim felt his breath catch in his throat. Spock picked up the king and placed it on its side on the board. Jim had won the game, apparently. As Spock turned to leave the room, he saw Jim stood in the doorway. His whole body stopped still. Jim walked in, slowly, and walked towards his friend.

“So it was you.” He said slowly, his voice pitched low. He felt that if he spoke any louder, Spock would bolt like a frightened animal. He knew it was a ridiculous idea. Spock nodded, his hands pressed to his sides. “And I won, eh?” Jim smiled, stepping closer. Spock had to have known it was Jim…

“You did.” Spock paused and ducked his head.

“You knew it was me, didn’t you.” Jim said, it hardly had to be a question. Spock looked up, his dark eyes meeting Jim’s.

“From the way you move your rook. It is the same in each of our games.” Spock said. Jim huffed out a laugh.

“I have one question.” Jim stepped to stand directly in front of his First Officer. Spock stayed where he was, his eyes boring into Jim’s. “Why?” He asked. Spock’s eyes slid shut.

“Simply because I knew it would entice you.” The Vulcan said. Spock opened his eyes and his hand brushed against Jim’s.

“Consider me enticed.” Jim said. He pressed their palms together, feeling the soft texture of Spock’s skin. Spock, in what must have been an action inspired by his human half, bent down and kissed Jim. His lips were soft, the kiss was chaste, and Jim felt his whole body gravitate to Spock’s.

They stood like that for what felt like an hour. Jim felt Spock’s arms wrap around him as they kissed and he pressed himself as close to the Vulcan as he possibly could.

“Next time, you don’t need to set up a secret chess game. Just come find me, Spock.” He said, smiling gently. “I’m more than willing.” He continued. Spock kissed the side of his neck and Jim shivered.

“I shall remember that, Jim.”

Jim laughed and dragged him in for another kiss.


End file.
